


Solaire, Son of Gwyn

by outofbinaryspace



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofbinaryspace/pseuds/outofbinaryspace
Summary: A poem written from the perspective of Solaire whom I think is Gwyn's firstborn son.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189946
Kudos: 1





	Solaire, Son of Gwyn

I was once the child of eternal sunshine  
Happy to simply exist in the sunlight that bathed my existence  
Forever jovial I was  
The oldest son

My father, the sun itself  
Told me of my duty  
Grateful I was  
How proud I felt  
To be trusted by him

My cheery nature in constant conflict  
For war has no light  
The sun may shine over many a battle  
But the only camaraderie felt in war  
Is that between soldiers  
For the briefest breaks between battle  
Once dawn strikes  
Many a friend at arms falls  
And so ends their light 

My memories fade quickly now  
As does the fire  
My father, will you remember my abandonment?  
Will I?  
I remember the sunlight basking my soul  
A deep devotion tugging at my consciousness  
As I praise the sun


End file.
